Lonely Fate
by Sailor Heart
Summary: One guards the Time Gate for all eternity, the other thinks he is too different to love. Fighting loneliness together, yet Fate does not agree. Piccolo+Setsuna
1. Seeking Fate

**Lonely Fate**

_One guards the Time Gate for all eternity,  
the other thinks he is too different to love.  
Piccolo's time machine went wrong and he must stay with Pluto till he fix it.  
Fighting loneliness together, yet Fate does not agree. _

**Author's note:** You all think Piccolo had a smooth ride while going to get Vegeta? I think not! This story is in my point of view.

**Chapter 1**

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Piccolo yelled and grip the handle for control. The machine spins around until to human's eyes everything is blur, but luckily Piccolo isn't human and was not bother by it. The machine landed with a loud BANG and everything went black.

'I shouldn't have let Vegeta go' Setsuna thought bitterly to herself, but remembering Future Queen Serenity's plead, "I could give anything to see him again Setsuna, if only"  
All the senshi's knew the story, they had kept that memory a secret from her till they thought she was ready.  
Pluto held up the potion that contains the memories. It is only half full now since Future Queen Serenity drank the other half.  
Setsuna sighs and stares at the fog. She longs for another Small Lady's visit. The hardest part about being a Gate Keeper of Time is fighting off the loneliness. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted when she heard a loud CRASH.

Setsuna quickly pulled the man out from the weird machine he was in. His skin was green which meant he is not from earth nor is he human. Smoke came from the machine and Setsuna fear it would explode. She quickly drags him to safety.

Setsuna studied the man and tried to decide if he was evil or not. Quite good-looking and a nicely build body. A feeling washed over Setsuna and she gasp. She was gazing at him the same way she did when she first saw King Endymion. A feeling very dangerous and very forbidden. It wasn't until the man moaned that Setsuna realized he is hurt.  
'What can I do?' Setsuna thought. 'I am only the Time Keeper, I no healer'  
Setsuna kneels over the man and peels off the clothes which is now rags.  
'He is just burned, but not too badly' Setsuna thought with relief.  
The man slowly opens his eyes.


	2. Lie for love

**Lonely Fate**

_One guards the Time Gate for all eternity,  
the other thinks he is too different to love.  
Piccolo's time machine went wrong and he must stay with Pluto till he fix it.  
Fighting loneliness together, yet Fate does not agree. _

**Author's note:** You all think Piccolo had a smooth ride while going to get Vegeta? I think not! This story is in my point of view.

**Chapter 2**

'He has very nice eyes' Setsuna said to herself. The two continued to stare at each other. Finally, Setsuna cleared her throat. "Are you hurt"  
"I'll be fine" he said. Than, before her eyes, he began to heal himself. Setsuna was very impressed. He sat and moved his eyes around trying to focus on something. "Where am I?" he asked.  
"Where did you want to be?" Setsuna asked suspiciously.  
"Another dimension" he mumbled so low that even Setsuna almost didn't hear it. He looks at the broken machine with smokes coming out from it. "How am I suppose to fix it when I didn't even know how to control it"  
Setsuna smiled. 'He doesn't seem like an enemy.  
"That's because I am not" the man said.  
Setsuna gasp and stood up. She pointed her time key at him. "Where are you from?" she demand.  
"Black Forest" he said and got up. Setsuna was impressed by his height. Not many men are as tall as she is and rarely they get taller.  
'Perhaps that why I fell in love with my king so quickly...' Setsuna thought unhappily.  
"Who is he?" the green man suddenly said.  
Setsuna snapped out from her thoughts and remembered that he could read her mind.  
"King Endymion" Setsuna replied.  
The green man looks around the foggy surroundings. "Where is this place? Why is the air so thick? I won't even be able to fly"  
Setsuna once again looks at him suspiciously. "What race are you? Humans from Black Forest cannot fly" "Nameks" he replied. Setsuna shook her head, she had never heard of this race before.  
"I got to get to Prince Vegeta" he said. "Since you are the Time Guardian, can you help me"  
Setsuna gazed at the time gate and then at his machine. She could so easily open the gate and he'll be where he is suppose to go.  
Maybe it was because Small Lady haven't visited her and she has gone nearly mad with loneliness. Setsuna told a lie for the very first time: "No I don't know how to get you there. I am just the Gate Keeper. You'll have to stay with me till your ship is fixed"


	3. Finding Fate

**Lonely Fate**

_One guards the Time Gate for all eternity,  
the other thinks he is too different to love.  
Piccolo's time machine went wrong and he must stay with Pluto till he fix it.  
Fighting loneliness together, yet Fate does not agree. _

**Author's note:** You all think Piccolo had a smooth ride while going to get Vegeta? I think not! This story is in my point of view.

**Chapter 3**

"So..." Setsuna said feeling very nervous. "What brings you to travel through time? What do you want with Prince Vegeta? And what dimension are you planning to go to"  
Instead of answering, he sat and closed his eyes with his back towards her. He seemed to be meditating. 'I demand an answer' Setsuna said in her mind.  
"I don't know anything. I am here to bring Prince Vegeta back to his time. His woman and kid needs him"  
Setsuna felt herself turning pale. "D- did you say... Wife and kid? Prince Vegeta is... married? And he has a child"  
Piccolo answered back without turning around and facing her. "Yes. Not actually married but he is with a woman by the name Bumla. She gave him a son by the name Trunks"  
'Oh dear... This is not good. What have I done?' Setsuna felt dizzy for the first time.  
"What did you do?" Piccolo ask calmly. Setsuna walk towards him and sat in front of him. 'Would you at least look at me with I am speaking please!' Setsuna cried silently and glared.  
Piccolo couldn't help but let out a small grin. And opened his left eye.  
"Let me tell you the forgotten Legend..." Setsuna began. "When two people, both from royalty, who couldn't have been more different... fell in love. They thought they had the perfect fate... But it is everything but perfect..."

After hearing the story, Piccolo and Setsuna sat in silence. Piccolo studied the woman in front of him. She clearly is the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. Long silky green hair and jewel eyes that snaps at him when she is angry. "I didn't think Vegeta could have any feelings for anyone but himself"  
Setsuna smiled. "All people can fall in love when they find the right person. Their soul mate"  
Piccolo felt uncomfortable when talking about the whole love and stuff. He stood up. "I better get started on that time machine" Setsuna nodded. She watches him work from a distance.

Setsuna had decided she enjoys watching him. 'Endyimon has a nicely build body too' Setsuna reminded herself. 'But not as muscular or as in shape as Piccolo'  
The muscles on his arms budge out whenever he makes the slightest move.  
'I wonder what he looks like with his shirt off...' Setsuna's thoughts trailed off as Piccolo stopped working and two pink spot came on his cheeks. Setsuna blushed also as she remembered he can read her mind.  
"Do you need help?" Setsuna ask politely walking towards him. He doesn't answer but walk passed her. Setsuna never felt so embarrassed. 'Please come soon Small Lady...' she plead.  
"Who's small lady"  
Setsuna shot a look at Piccolo. "So now you talk. Small Lady is the princess of Future Crystal Tokyo. She visits me sometimes. We are really close, she's like... A friend but sometimes..." Setsuna looks at him to see if he is still listening. He looks back at her with a blank expression. "Well sometimes, I even like to pretend she is my own daughter"  
Setsuna quickly smiles at him. "This must be boring you to death. You must think I am silly, to pretend a princess is my daughter and all"  
"I have a student name Gohan" Piccolo suddenly said. "A stubborn young boy but learns very quickly..." Piccolo becomes silent and he said slowly and even a hint of embarrassment. "I like to think he is my son. He is, my only... Friend"  
"How old is he?" Setsuna ask. "Small Lady is eight"  
Piccolo shrugged. "The boy must have turned ten. I don't know"  
Setsuna smiles at him with twinkles in her eye. "Maybe they could get together or"  
Setsuna felt like slapping herself. She is talking like a teenage girl. She perfectly knew she can never get Small Lady involved and what was she even thinking of matching Small Lady with a saiyajin!  
Setsuna fell silent and looks down in shame of her own thoughts. She changed the subject. "So, do you need food"  
'Another foolish question' Setsuna thought unhappily.  
"No I don't. I get my energy by resting or mediating" Piccolo answered. "I better get back on working on that time machine"  
Setsuna was about to open her mouth to tell him she has the key to the door of every dimension but... She needed someone to fight off her loneliness. She felt horrible of her own selfish deed.


	4. Evil comes in

**Lonely Fate**

_One guards the Time Gate for all eternity,  
the other thinks he is too different to love.  
Piccolo's time machine went wrong and he must stay with Pluto till he fix it.  
Fighting loneliness together, yet Fate does not agree. _

**Author's note:** You all think Piccolo had a smooth ride while going to get Vegeta? I think not! This story is in my point of view.

**Chapter 3**

She felt the evil presense even before the long dark hair wrapped itself around her neck. Setsuna gasped, she held on to her time key. "Pic-" she tried crying for Piccolo but her lungs were cut off.  
'Piccolo help me' she screamed silently. Suddenly, a blast of light slammed into whoever it was behind Setsuna but took Setsuna down with it.  
Setsuna gasped for hair and Piccolo rushed to her.  
"Are you alright?" he growled.  
"I'm fine" Setsuna said inbetween breaths. They both took a look at their attacker and both gasp outloud in surprise. A girl, with a body and face of no more than 12 years old was havoring in front of them. The girl's pale face was twisted with hate and the look in her eye made Setsuna double think whether she is actually 12 or 200. Dark long hair floats around the girl like snakes waiting to attack.  
Setsuna quickly got up to face her. "Who are you"  
She felt Piccolo right behind her, she wasn't sure why but she felt safe.  
"Time Keeper..." The girl hissed. Her words came out dragging and hissing like a demon snake. "Take me to your prinncessss"  
"Do you know her?" Piccolo asked. Setsuna shook her head.  
"Than-" Piccolo stepped in front of Setsuna. "You wouldn't mind me blasting her away"  
He got into his fighting position, shouted some words and the same blast of light was shooting towards the demon girl. The girl hissed loudly and screamed when hit. A lock of her long dark hair shooted out and knocked Piccolo far away. Before Setsuna could do anything, long dark hair wrapped around her again . Within a split second the girls face was pressed against Setsunas.  
"Your prinncesss will paaay" she hissed into Setsuna's ears. "I'll make sure she paaaysss"  
The time key was snatched away from Setsuna before she could do anything. The Time Gate opened as soon as the key was pointed at it.  
"NO-" Setsuna tried to scream but the girl disappeared into the gate as soon as it opened. Gasping on all fours, she felt like she failed. Hell, she did fail. "Setsuna!" Piccolo appeared at her side. "Are you hurt"  
"T-That girl, she disppeared into the gate! She wanted to hurt the princess! Oh my goddess-" Setsuna grasped Piccolo's hand hard. "I must go to them"  
Piccolo was stroking her hair softly and Setsuna calmed down a bit.  
"There's nothing to do now except to wait" Piccolo said. "You don't know how to open the Time Gate"  
Setsuna's head shot up and stared at Piccolo's face. His face is blank. Should she tell him now? But she must! The princess is in danger!  
"I think I almost got the time machine done" Piccolo continued. "Give me 2 more days the most"  
"What if we don't have 2 more days? What if she reaches the princess"  
"Setsuna..." His voice calmed her once again. She sobbed and fell into his arms. This wasn't suppose to happen, she has to either admit she lied to him or risk the princess life. This wasn't suppose to happen.

* * *


End file.
